Sadness Tolls
by LilFlyergirl
Summary: Harry's final battle... really short, really angsty, r/r!


Sadness Tolls

Disclaimer: don't own a hair on harry's head

Ok… be forth warned that this short, short fic is very very very sad and angsty!!! I never ever write sad fics, but after reading an article where this woman believes Rowling will kill Harry in the end, I wrote this.

I love Harry, he's my favorite character, and if J.K. doesn't want hordes of angry fans, she'll let him live.

Hermione dropped down to her knees beside him, the wind whipped her hair back, and the icy breeze crystallized her tears as they fell. She felt like she, herself was dying. She had lost the only love she had ever known. 

The Dark Lord lay a few feet away, dead as well.

She cradled her love's head in her lap.

His eyes were lightly closed, as if the last few moments of his life had not been I agony. As though he wore at peace now, and at last, the Wizarding world was at peace…

            "Harry…" she whispered, pressing her cheek to his head. "God, Harry…"

She was the smart one, she should have been able to come up with something to save him! Her body shuddered as she cried, as she held the boy who lived, who now lay dead in her arms.

She remembered the last few minutes of Harry's life, as she ran to his side…

            "Hermione," he had panted, struggling to breathe.

            "I'm here," she assured him, squeezing his hand. "I'm here, I will always be here."

            "I'm sorry," he said, a small river of blood now trailing out the corner of his mouth.

            "No, no," she had soothed. "It's okay. You're going to be okay,"

But she knew he wasn't. He and Voldemort were intertwined since the day he tried to kill Harry. And as Harry finally was able to kill Voldemort, to rid him of the world forever, he lay dying as well.

            "Hermione, you are the most beautiful girl I ever loved," he panted, and grimaced in pain.

            "I love you," she told him. "I will always love you."

He reached up a hand, and weakly lay a hand to her face. "Let your face be the last I see,"

            "Harry," she sobbed. "Please don't talk like that."

            "I have to say this," he wheezed. "You have made my life worth living. You have been my sunshine since the day I met you, and I have loved you for so long. Thank you for loving me."

Hermione's body shuddered with sobs. "I have loved you for a very long time as well," she whispered. "And I will continue to do so forever."

            "Tell Ron, and Ginny, and the Weasleys, that I'm sorry I won't be going to visit this summer," he closed his eyes. "And that they have been the family I've always wanted."

            "Tell them yourself," she sobbed. "Harry, please, I can't lose you." She kissed his forehead and smoothed his hair back.

He grasped her hand firmly. "I will never leave you, Hermione… whenever you need me, look into your heart and I will be there. I will watch over you. All of you. But you no longer have to be afraid. With my death, and Voldemort's, no one has to be afraid anymore."

            "Why, Harry?" she whispered. 

            "My vision… I… I can't see," he said, wiping his mouth with a shaking hand.

Hermione looked into his emerald eyes, the eyes that no longer held any recognition. "I'm here," she whispered, and kissed him, one last time, one final time. "I love you…"

            "I love you too," he whispered, and then, his hand went limp, and his eyes slowly closed.

            Hermione was ushered away from Harry's body by Sirius who was trembling beside her. The two of them had been too late. They had got there just in time to see them both die. Sirius held Harry's limp body, and Hermione's hand was still clamped to his, though it was cold as ice.

Ron and Ginny stood in the clearing as they approached.

            "No!" Ginny wailed.

Ron's mouth was set in a firm line, and his face downcast as Harry's body was placed before them.

Hermione ran into Ron's arms, and sobbed.

Ron looked down at Harry's still form. And muttered the only words he could muster, "Good bye, old friend…"

And they stood there, around the boy that he meant so much to them, the best friend they had known, the hero in so many ways.

And for those, the sadness tolls. 


End file.
